Comfort & Protection
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: It is four months after the Civil War and she suddenly gets a message from Tony who is hysterical. She goes to his aid and finds him in a bad state. Natasha has to ring Tony's soulmates to help calm him and take him to safety will all the Rogues be able to help a scarred and scared Tony? And bring the people who did this to justice?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Introduction**

It is four months after the Civil War and she suddenly gets a message from Tony who is hysterical. She goes to his aid and finds him in a bad state. Natasha has to ring Tony's soulmates to help calm him and take him to safety will all the Rogues be able to help a scarred and scared Tony? And bring the people who did this to justice?

* * *

_Crossover: Avengers/Black Panther/Doctor Strange/Guardians of the Galaxy/Thor/Fantastic Four/Agents of SHIELD/Slight Wolverine_

_Soulmates can feel emotions of their soulmate and their touch calms the other_

* * *

_Pairing Soulmates: _

_Tony/Steve/Bucky/T'Challa/Logan/Loki/Stephen/Nebula _

_Carol Danvers/James Rhodes/Maria Rambeau/Sam Wilson/Maria Hill_

_Bruce Banner/Betty Ross/Valkyrie _

_Thor/Lady Sif/Jane Foster _

_Hope van Dyne/Scott Lang_

_Wanda/Vision_

_Reed Richards/Susan Storm_

_Ben Grimm/Alicia_

_Johnny Storm/Darcy Lewis/Daisy Johnson_

_Peter Parker/MJ/Wade Wilson/Gwen Stacy_

_Harley Keener/Shuri/Riri Williams/Kate Bishop_

_Peter Quill/Gamora_

_Drax/Mantis_

_Phil Coulson/Melinda May_

_Jemma Simmons/Leo Fitz_

_Alphonse Mackenzie/Elena __Rodriguez_

_Bobbi Morse/Lance Hunter_

_Clint Barton/Laura_

_Pepper Potts/Happy Hogan_

_Sharon Carter/Everett Ross_

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Natasha had been on the run for four months. Ever since everything had gone down four months ago with the Accords. She had decided not to join Steve and the others in Wakanda. She wanted to be close by if Tony needed help. But she had gotten word too late. Tony had disappeared 3 and a half months ago and nobody could find him. She was worried about him

She had been trying to find leads on Tony's location since days after he disappeared but she hadn't got any. She felt so guilty as Rhodes had abandoned Tony too. To angry about his spinal injury. Even though he got it fixed in Wakanda he was still angry.

She signs she had to fix this. Suddenly her burner phone rings. Frowning she picks up.

"_Romanov you have a message left in your undercover account you had me monitor", her informant says_

"Put it on", Natasha orders

There was static on the line before a voice that was familiar comes over.

"_Nat…ple…ase help me…I'm scar…ed they will fi..nd me. Please help me. I…can't take it any…more. Ple…ase help. I don't…know whe…re I am. Ple…ase hurry Tasha…I'm scared…ever…y…thi…ng hu…rts Tash", a voice sobs_

Natasha pales she recognised that voice it was Tony's! It scared her how scared he sounded. So lost and small.

"Do you have a trace on the call?" Natasha asks her informant

"_The call is in northern Colorado", the informant says_

"Send me the coordinates", Natasha orders hanging up

She was not far from the states she would steal a car and drive quickly she had to save Tony…

Several hours later she was in Denver near where the signal was coming from. She had packed the stolen car a couple of blocks away so not to draw attention. She had only stopped to get a Emergency Medical Kit and some clothes. As she had checked out where the message had come from and it was near an abandoned warehouse. Which was her best bet of finding a scared Tony. She looked around the area first and not seeing anyone around she cautiously goes in her touch going over the inside as she walks in trying to find sight of the genius.

"Tones?" Natasha calls out cautiously

She hears the slight whimper and sob.

"Tones it is just me Natasha. Can you come out of hiding?" Natasha asks slowly moving her torch across the area

Another whimper was heard and a louder sob. She was able to hear the direction better now. And saw carats over to the side and she saw legs poking out. Natasha slowly goes over nice and slow and stops a safe distance away. She let her torch goes over the figure. The figure was huddled in the corner with only a thin blanket over them. There was blood she could see on his legs. Moving the light up she supresses a gasp at the marks on his face. Tony was recognisable but he had obviously been badly tortured. He also had collars on his neck and his wrists had cuffs on them which where making his wrists bleed. He was trembling in obvious fear and pain. He was curled in on himself. She looked at his face closer and saw the burns around his eyes. They were not brown where were a bit grey. Obviously they had some damage too them.

Oh how she was going to kill whoever did them

"Tones your safe now. I swear to you I will not let anything else happened to you. Can I come closer?" Natasha asks softly

Tony looks up and her heart breaks at his obviously terror.

"It is okay little one. I am here", Natasha says softly

"Tasha?" he stutters out

"It is me Tones", Natasha replies

"How do I know for sure?" Tony stutters

"I did your evaluation for SHIELD. I went undercover with your company as Natalia Rushman. You were dying of Palladium Poisoning. I surprised you and stuck a needle in your neck to help with the symptoms on Director Fury's orders", Natasha says softly

"Ta…sha", Tony sobs in relief

"Oh Tones. I am here can I come closer?" Natasha asks softly, "I have blankets and a medical kit"

Tony nods and Natasha slowly approaches gently putting her bag on the floor.

"Can you see me Tones?" Natasha asks gently

Tony shakes his head tears falling.

"Tones I will need to get those cuffs off you they must hurt. I promise I will talk to you through it", Natasha says gently

Tony shakily nods moving his hands for Natasha to get at the wrists. She winces at the sight of them. The wrists were mangled. Obviously from a struggle and they looked burnt too. Both wrists where swollen.

"Ok Tones this will hurt a bit I will be as gentle as I can", Natasha says softly

"Ok", Tony stutters

Natasha gently takes his hands and gets her lockpicks out and starts to work on the lock.

"What happened Tones?" Natasha asks gently

"HYDRA kidnapped me", Tony whispers

"What did they do to you?" Natasha asks softly

"They wanted information on St…eve. I wouldn't give it. They got creative", Tony stutters

"What are the collars Tones?" Natasha asks

"One prevents insanity from their punishments, another is a punishment collar, an orders collar with five orders being I Must Obey orders, Answer Questions Truthfully, Must Accept Punishment, Must not hurt other people, Must accept sexual advances. The other collars are forced awareness, enhanced fear and a collar that stops the emotion bond with my soulmates", Tony whimpers

Natasha wants to curse. HYDRA would pay for this. Whoever did would face the whole teams worth when they found out about Tony.

"They gave me three serums too. Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Healing only to the point that I can't die and Enhanced Pain", Tony stutters out

"Did they torture you?" Natasha asks

"Yes. They blinded me by boiling water. I had electric shock. They whi…pped me. I was bea…ten, bur…ned and ra…p…ped", Tony whimpers crying

Natasha was going to torture _them_. When she found them.

"Shh it will be ok. I have the cuffs off", Natasha says softly gently taking them off the badly damaged wrists

Tony whimpers as Natasha gently as she could cleans the wrists and bandages them. She gently asks Tony where else he would like her to look and were he would feel comfortable having her look. Tony motioned to his ankle which was exactly like his wrists. She cleans and bandages it. Tony lets her do some other areas but not anywhere private which she understood.

"I have some blankets and food Tones. I am afraid I don't have clothes", Natasha says softly

Tony nods as Natasha hands him a blanket. Tony had tears falling and he was shaking.

"What do you need little one?" Natasha asks gently

"I wa…nt St…eve, Bu…cky, T'C…ha…lla, Lo...gan...Lo...cks...St...eph...Neb. My soulmates. And Rho…dey. Please can I see them? I will be good. I promise", Tony sobs trembling

"I will call Steve now. I am sure he will be here in a heartbeat", Natasha says smoothly

"Really?" Tony sobs

"Really. I will even do the call in here", Natasha says softly pulling out her burner

Tony was sobbing and Natasha puts a hand on his knee and strokes it as she dials the number. She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"_Nat?" Steve asks_

"Steve we have an emergency", Natasha says

"_What is it? Have you found Tony? T'Challa and I haven't felt his emotions in so long", Steve rushes out_

"I have him Steve. It is not good. He needs you and T'Challa immediately", Natasha says keeping her voice soft

"_What happened to him?" Steve asks_

"He had been captured Steve by HYDRA. He was tortured. He is not in a good way. He is terrified", Natasha says

"_Where are you?" Steve asks_

"I will send you the coordinates. You and T'Challa both need to get here and if you can Barnes too. Bring Clint and Sam for backup and maybe Rhodes. Tony needs him too", Natasha says

"_Can I speak to him? Is he able too?" Steve asks_

"I will see give me a second", Natasha says putting the phone down, "Tones, I have Steve on the phone. Would you like to hear his voice?"

Tony nods crying, "Can't hold the phone", he stutters

"I will hold it up for you", Natasha says softly

Tony nods and Natasha moves over and gently presses the phone to Tony's ear.  
"St…eve?" Tony sobs

"_Yes it is my Sweetheart. Your safe with Nat", Steve says _

"I need you. Please can you all come? I am scared Steve. Please come and get me. I want to be safe please…", Tony continues to beg

"_Oh Sweetheart shh it is ok. T'Challa and I will be with you as soon as we can. Natasha will keep you safe and we will be reunited in a few hours. Can you be brave for a bit longer sweetheart?" Steve asks_

"I don't know. I am scared. Please come quickly. Please I'll be good. I promise just come please", Tony begs again and again

"_Oh baby you haven't done anything. And you don't need to do anything for us to come to you. We love you sweetheart and we have been so worried. I promise you we will keep you safe. Just hold on a few hours and I will have you in my arms and you don't have to let go", Steve promises_

"Promise?" Tony whimpers

"_Promise sweetheart. I won't let you out of my sight when I have you in my arms. Neither will T'Challa and Bucky", Steve promises_

"Please hurry", Tony whimpers

"_We will I promise. I love you. You are so brave sweetheart", Steve says softly_

"I'll try", Tony stutters

Natasha takes the phone, "Steve how long will you be?"

"_4 hours I think or longer. What are his injuries?" Steve asks_

"I will text you a list. But bring some clothes", Natasha says

"_Why?" Steve asks_

"He doesn't have clothes Steve. He is under blankets at the moment. I am sure you can guess what that means", Natasha replies

"_I will kill the bastards", Steve growls_

"So will I. When you get here approach with caution. And be prepared for the worst", Natasha informs him

"_I will try. Tell Tony we will be there in a few hours", Steve says_

"I will", Natasha says

"_Protect him Nat", Steve orders_

"With my life", Natasha vows

"_See you shortly. Send me the list of injuries and items you think we need to bring", Steve says_

"I will", Natasha says hanging up, "Tones I will just send a message and I will help you eat and drink"

Tony nods curling up. Natasha quickly sends the list then pulls out a bottle of water and sandwiches from her backpack.

"Can I help you eat Tones?" Natasha asks

"I don't need to eat", Tony whimpers

"Steve wants you to get. You look like you haven't eaten in ages. Let me help you", Natasha asks softly

Tony thinks for a minute before nodding. Natasha goes over to sit next to him and starts to help him eat and drink. Natasha hoped she could help keep him calm to his soulmates got here. She didn't know who Logan or Neb or this Steph was so she couldn't help with that or the last name she couldn't exactly hear. And the rest of the team. She knew that Tony was going to need all the help he could get. It would be a long recovery if he ever did.

But they would all have to be there to help him. And they would all make the bastards who did this pay with their lives. This she vowed…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
